Un plus Un egal Trois
by Tanianka
Summary: Quand ça commence à deux et que ça continue à trois...


Chapitre 1  
Nouvelle rentrée,nouvelle eleve  
  
La 7eme année.Qui aurait cru qu'elle viendrait aussi vite?Plus qu'un an et les jumeaux Weasley auront fini leurs etudes.Qui sont-ils?Les 2 rouquins au sourire charmeur et au visage constellé de taches de rousseur qui courent jusqu'à la Grande Salle,là-bas.Encore en retard.Mais cela ne les empeche pas de rire aux eclats,comme presque tout le temps,me direz vous.La raison de leur retard?Ils ont "malencontrueusement" bousculé le Professeur Rogue,qui,vous vous en doutez,a tres mal pris la chose.L'année n'ayant pas debutée,il n'y eut pas de retrait de points,mais une retenue.Enfin,ils arrivent devant la porte et entrent dans un grand fracas.Tout le monde,eleves comme professeur,se retournent.  
_Tu paries qu'ils ont cru que c'etait Tu-sais-qui?murmure Fred a son jumeau.  
Celui-ci aquiece et ouvre grand les bras.  
_Desolé,braves eleves et professeur,mais ce n'est que nous,Fred et George Weasley,pour vous servir!  
Et lui et son frere font une reverence qui font rire tout le monde.Ils sont interrompus par une personne qui est apparement en retard et qui tombe dans leur bras,apres avoir derapée.Les jumeaux regardent donc la personne en retard,comme tout le monde d'ailleurs.Il s'agit d'une jeune fille qui ne doit pas etre loin d'avoir le même age qu'eux.Ses cheveux chatains sont coiffés en 2 chignons serrés d'où s'echappent qques meches qui encadrent son visage.Elle a la peau délicatement bronzée et de tres beaux yeux couleur miel.Elle est enroulée dans une grande cape noire qui cache ses vetements.Elle regarde tour à tour les jumeaux.  
_P...Pardon!Escusez-moi,je...  
Elle se redresse et semble reprendre contenance.  
_Desolée!lance-t-elle d'une voix ferme.  
Elle regarde attentivement les jumeaux,sourit legerement,puis se dirige vers la table des professeurs.La Grande Salle est plongée dans le silence.Qui cela peut-il être?La jeune fille tend un parchemin au professeur Dumbledore et attend que celui-ci le lise.A la fin,le directeur leve la tete.  
_Mes amis,j'ai quelque chose a vous annoncer...  
Tout le monde retient son souffle et les yeux de certains s'aggrandissent de terreur.  
_Une nouvelle eleve,cette jeune personne ici presente,entre cette année a Poudlard.  
Tout le monde respire.  
_Elle entre en 7eme année,et son nom est...  
Il regarde a nouveau le parchemin.  
_ Vitany Nookha.(on ne se moque pas!!!)  
Celle-ci jette un coup d'oeil aux eleves.Comme elle s'y attendait,les conversations vont bon train.Mais ça elle s'en fiche.Elle cherche du regard les jumeaux qu'elle a croisé en entrant,et les retrouve,assis à une table où les eleves portent une cravate rouge et or.Les 2 Weasley la regardent eux aussi.Ils lui sourient,le même sourire,le même regard brillant.Vitany leur rend ce sourire,mais le sien est plutôt reservé.Elle se tourne à nouveau vers le professeur Dumbledore.  
_Bien,maintenant que les presentations sont faites,nous allons bien evidemment demander au Choixpeau de faire son choix concernant cette jeune personne et de l'envoyer dans la maison qui lui convient le mieux.  
Le professeur MacGonnagal apporte le Choixpeau,et l'approche de la tête de l'adolescente,qui se recule en plissant les yeux.Le professeur Dumbledore fronce legerement les sourcils,mais reprend vite son air bienveillant et sourit quand la jeune fille le regarde.Alors,celle-ci s'approche et laisse le professeur MacGonnagal poser le Choixpeau sur sa tete.  
A la table des Gryffondors,les jumeaux Weasley observent attentivement toute la scene.  
-A ton avis,elle ira où?demande George.  
_Trop jolie pour aller ailleurs que chez les Gryffondors!lance son frere.  
George hoche la tete vigoureusement,et tous deux se surprennent à esperer que la jeune fille atterisse dans la même maison qu'eux.  
10 longues minutes s'ecoulent,sans que le Choixpeau se decide.Les eleves commencent à s'impatienter et à se poser des questions.Le professeur MacGonnagal jette un drole de regard au professeur Dumbledore,qui lui ne quitte pas la nouvelle eleve des yeux.On la voit remuer les levres,froncer les sourcils,et finalement le Choixpeau ouvre sa large bouche.  
_SERPENTARD!!  
La Grande Salle resonne de cris de degout.L'adolescente se leve et rejoint la table des Serpentard où les eleves se poussent pour lui laisser la place.  
A la table des Gryffondors,les jumeaux Weasley laissent echapper un long soupir de résignation.  
_On a perdu une bonne ocas',lance Fred.  
_C'etait trop beau pour etre vrai.continue George.  
Et alors que leur ami Lee entame une discution sur les prochain match de Quidditch,George,qui est face à la table des Serpentard,essaie d'apercevoir la nouvelle.Fred se rend compte du manege de son frere,et se retourne sans aucune discrétion.Il entend pas loin de lui son frere Ron qui discute avec ses amis Harry et Hermione.  
_Trop dommage,elle est vachement jolie je trouve!lance Ron.  
_On trouve tous,Ron,on trouve tous,soupire Harry.  
Hermione leur lance un regard faussement furieux.  
_Eh les garçons,je suis la!Evitez de fantasmer quand je suis a coté de vous s'il-vous-plait!  
Tout trois regardent eux aussi la nouvelle.  
_C'est tres curieux...murmure Hermione.  
_De quoi?demande Ron.  
_Cette fille...Son nom...  
_Nookha?dit Ron.Pas tres courant,si tu veux mon avis.  
_C'est pas ca!lance Hermione.Ca me dit quelque chose,mais quoi?...  
Ses amis se mettent a rire et se regardent d'un air entendu.Fred se retourne vers Hermione.  
_Hermione,ma chere...Arrete d'affabuliser comme ca!  
_Mais...  
_Chut!Silence!Pas un mot!Laisse nous jouir du spectacle sans nous le gacher s'il-te-plait.  
Hermione soupire bruyamment.Fred retourne a sa contemplation.Vitany est assise face a eux,en train de vider son gobelet d'une seule traite.Elle s'essuie ensuite delicatement la bouche,et regarde autour d'elle.Juste a coté de la jeune fille,le jeune Malefoy lui parle,mais apparement Vitany s'en fiche eperdument.  
Fred et George soupirent de concert,puis se leve quand la prefete,qui n'est autre qu'Hermione,annonce aux premieres années qu'ils doivent la suivre.Au final,tous les eleves finissent par quitter la Grande Salle.  
  
********  
  
(Là,c'est Vitany le narrateur!)  
Je marche,encore et encore.Des couloirs,des escaliers,des portes à n'en plus finir.On m'avait prevenu que ce chateau etait tres grand,et je constate avec delice que c'est vrai.Moi qui adore explorer!J'en profite,parce que je sais que d'ici 2/3 jours,je le connaitrai par coeur.Il y a des moments où j'en viendrai presque à me maudire moi même pour ce que je suis!Je ne demande pas grand chose,pouvoir vivre comme tout le monde!Et me perdre,rien qu'une fois!Stupide reve,n'est-ce pas?"Ma cherie,qu'est-ce que tu voudrais pour Noël?""Oh,maman,j'aimerais tellement me perdre dans un grand chateau!"  
Mais encore faudrait-il que j'ai une mere pour me demander ce qui me ferait plaisir a Noël...  
Tiens,encore un couloir sombre.Pas d'eclairage.Hmmm...Je fais quoi?J'avance ou pas?  
Allez!Je me lance!  
Ah tiens!Un tableau.Encore.Quelle surprise!  
Hmmm...  
Une corbeille de fruits.C'est d'un original!  
Mais c'est curieux,car on dirait qu'il y a des bruits de l'autre coté...Alors moi,evidemment,je m'approche!Soudain,le tableau pivote et deux choses rousses me rentrent dedans!J'ai juste le temps de reconnaitre les 2 garcons croisés dans la Grande Salle,et j'atteris par terre,sur les fesses.  
...Aie...  
  
********  
  
(Et là le narrateur,c'est Fred...Ou George,j'me souviens plus trop!^^)  
Une petite faim,la nuit,ca arrive à tout le monde,pas vrai?Surtout que là,on avait vraiment,mais alors vraiment du mal à trouver le sommeil!La nouvelle nous avait carrement parasité le cerveau!Alors on s'etait levé pour aller a la cuisine nous chercher quelques petites choses a manger.Les elfes de cuisine ne refusent jamais un peu de travail!  
Et juste au moment où on resortait de la cuisine,sur qui on tombe?(Dans tous les sens du terme!)  
La nouvelle!  
C'est pas de la chance ça?...  
  
********  
  
LEs 2 Weasley lacherent d'un même mouvement leur boite de gateau à la creme pour aider Vitany à se relever.Une fois debout,la jeune fille epousseta sa mini-jupe en jean,reajusta son blouson,et les regarda.  
_Eh bien vous!On peut dire qu'on vous croise partout!  
Les jumeaux lui firent le même sourire.  
_On pourrait te dire la même chose!retorqua George.  
_Qu'est-ce que tu fais à te promener dans le chateau en pleine nuit?demanda Fred.  
_Je pourrai vous dire la même chose!repliqua Vitany avec malice.J'explorais!reprit-elle en haussant les epaules.Ce chateau est vraiment grand...continua-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle.  
Elle se tourna vers les jumeaux.  
_C'est pas la peine que je me presente,tout le monde doit savoir comment je m'appele maintenant!  
_Oui!confirma Fred.Et nous...  
_Frederic et George Weasley.7eme année.Gryffondor.coupa Vitany joyeusement.  
Les 2 Weasley la regarderent avec des yeux ronds.Vitany sourit davantage.  
_Et qu'est ce que 2 charmants Gryffondors font en pleine nuit?Une petite virée dans la cuisine apparement!lanca Vitany en designant les boites de gateau a la creme.  
Les jumeaux eurent le même sourire gourmand et hocherent la tete.  
_On allait justement se poser dans un coin pour assouvir notre faim.Tu veux venir?demanda George.  
Vitany sembla reflechir un moment,et jeta un coup d'oeil aux 2 Weasley.  
*C'est assez incroyable de voir comment ils peuvent se ressembler.Un peu comme moi et...*  
La jeune fille hocha vigoureusement la tete.  
_Pourquoi pas?Mon exploration m'a donnée faim!  
_On connait un endroit tranquille...commenca George.  
_Où Rusard nous retrouvera pas...continua Fred.  
_Suis nous!termina George.  
Et les 3 nouveaux amis disparurent au détour d'un couloir. 


End file.
